


Santa and His Favourite Elf

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [57]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Santa and His Favourite Elf

"Why do you get to be Santa?" Draco pouted.

"Because I am heavier than you are," Harry said, adjusting his hat. 

"By half a stone!"

"Besides, I look better in red and you look very good in green." Harry looked him over from head to foot, making Draco shiver. "Are those silk stockings?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Draco studied himself in the mirror. He had to admit the green elf shorts did wonders for his arse. 

Not that there was anything wrong with his arse, of course. 

Harry came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. "I appreciate you doing this for me. The children at St Mungos love it."

"I'm not doing it for you, Potter," Draco said, turning in Harry's arms. "I expect to get what _I_ want from Father Christmas."

"Oh? Like what?" 

Draco pressed his hips forward, brushing his half-hard cock against Harry's groin.

Harry grinned and kissed him briefly but intensely giving Draco butterflies. "Father Christmas will be more than happy to get you anything you want...after we're done at St Mungos, all right?"

"Anything?" Draco said, his lips curling into a wicked smile.

Harry's eyes flashed and he whispered against Draco's lips, " _Anything_."


End file.
